


Human Leech

by LazyEs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyEs/pseuds/LazyEs
Summary: Eva thought being kicked out of home was going to be the most interesting thing to happen in her life. But in the span of one day she goes from being captured by the deadly Deadlock gang to being captured by the legendary organisation Overwatch.





	Human Leech

In my whole life I had never seen a town so barren, so dead, yet so comforting. Perhaps it was because this place was such a far cry from the green fields of home. _Home_. Could I even call it that anymore? I chuckle softly, clutching the ring that hung from the necklace around my neck. I disregard that thought trying to focus on the task at hand: Find food. For the first time in my life I knew what being hungry truly felt like. It was not the slight tugging that you feel when dinner was slightly later than usual but an agonizing pain that persistently swirls in your stomach. My eyes return to the person guarding the supplies their back to me proudly showing off their Deadlock Rebels patch which graced the back of their jacket. She begins her loop around the large stock of supplies again granting me a chance to get in. I swiftly dash to the pile of supplies and crouch next to the nearest crate.

The lid of the supply crate creaks as I pry it open. I quickly dart my arm inside fingers searching for anything food-like. Finding my prize I pull my arm out and try to slowly close the lid but it slips from my hand and collides loudly with the crate. My eyes widen and I curse myself silently for messing up such a simple task.

“Who’s over there?”, a feminine voice with a thick accent shouts.

Shit. This is it. I’m too weak to fight her. Do I hide or run? Shit, shit shit. The sound of crunching gravel approaching breaks me out of my haze and makes my decision for me. I suddenly jolt up and take a quick glance back before I begin running as fast as I can in the opposite direction. To my dismay the woman was not alone at all now being surrounded by tough looking men each of whom were reaching for their weapons. My heartbeat pounds in my ears drowning out everything else as I sprint down the nearest alleyway. Even though I can’t see them I know they can’t be trailing far behind. My legs scream in pain as I round another corner but I can’t stop yet. A large pile of trash enters my vision and I decide to hide behind it. I try to slow my hastened breathing to no avail instead opting to massage my tired legs. A hoard of footsteps pass me and slowly fade away. Still not convinced I was safe I count to 5 in my head before slowly rising to my feet. Finally pleased that I’ve lost them I step out from behind the hulking pile of trash. I keep my gaze fixed to the direction they ran to making sure they didn’t turn back while I begin running again. Just as I begin to pick up pace I collide with something solid and fall backwards.

“Fuck”, I yelp as I attempt to break the fall with my hands.

I slowly lift my stinging hands towards my face and flick the gravel out of my now reddened hands. Hesitantly I raise my eyes only to find the object I collided with was not an object at all but a rough looking man wearing a cowboy hat. Flicking my eyes to his jacket confirms my worst fear. He is in Deadlock. My eyes are immediately drawn to the revolver visibly holstered on his right thigh. Fear overrides my body and I promptly shoot both of my hands in the air signalling my surrender.

“Hmph, that was easier than I thought it would be, I didn’t want to have to hurt you little lady”, he calmly utters while tying my hands together with some crude rope, “but sorry about this part.” 

Before I can form a response he gags my mouth with a handkerchief and throws something over my head. I strain against the handkerchief trying to loosen it but ultimately give up and let out a muffled scream. In one swift swoop I am flung over his shoulder my stomach colliding with it and I am once again reminded of how hungry I am.

“Don’t try anything funny,” he tells me curtly.

\---

I open my eyes one at a time and find myself lying on an old mattress in a small dingy dimly-lit room. I begin to sit up but I’m halted by the aching in my body I rub my wrists glad that the rope had been removed. I guess I passed out on the journey to wherever the hell this is. I spot a small tray on the other side of the room with food and a tiny note attached to it. Fuelled by pure instinct I launch myself towards the tray and begin chowing down the food with complete disregard of what I was eating. It didn’t matter right now all that mattered was that I was finally eating. I lean back against the wall feeling completely satisfied for the first time in a while. I snatch the note from the tray unfolding it carefully.

> You looked hungry little lady - J.M.

I clutch the note tightly in my hand and bring it to my chest feeling tears well in my eyes. I can’t fathom why he is helping me but either way I am grateful that I at least won’t die of hunger while I am here. I crawl back over to the mattress and roll my body onto it. Reasoning that I may as well get some rest before these people do whatever they were planning for me. My eyes trace the shapes of the stains on the ceiling before I fall to sleep.

\---

I awake abruptly with a shriek feeling a cold wet sensation on my face and upper body. Wiping the water from my face I turn over searching for the perpetrator. Of course it’s the cowboy. The duality of this man was quite something.

“What the fuck dude,” I exclaim sitting up while clenching my fists tightly trying not to say anything more to not annoy him.

He simply motions for me to stand up, his blank face giving nothing away. His hand clamps tightly around my upper arm and I am briskly escorted out of the room and down the hall into another small room with nothing but a table and two chairs. He leads me to the far side of the table and pulls out the chair for me to sit in. Once I am seated he pulls out a rope. The sight of the rope causes my throat to dry out slightly. He leans down and ties my hands separately to the back of the chair. As he straightens up to stand his mouth passes my ear and he quickly whispers “It’s gonna be fine.” As soon as the words leave his mouth he is out of the room and I am left hoping those words are true.

Someone enters the room sooner than I had hoped so I try my best to hide my fear and keep a straight face. The man is much older than the cowboy and somehow looked more rough. He cracks a creepy smile exposing his yellowed teeth as he takes a seat across from me. I cast my eyes downward to the table. The man bangs his fist loudly against the table and I once again am forced to look at him. He draws in a quick breath before pointing directly at you.

“So why don’t you just tell me who you work for so we can end this quickly,” he says coolly as he picks at his teeth.

“No one.”

“I don’t take kindly to liars so you best be telling me who you work for,” he spits cruelly.

“I’m not lying, I’m nobody.”

“Then why,” he pauses drawing his gun from his holster raising it higher, “did we find you tampering with our supplies?” The barrel of his gun now staring me in the face.

“I was hungry, ok. I needed food so I took some. I’m not who you think I am, I’m really just no one.”

“No one, huh,” he says lowering his gun standing up, “guess I can have my fun then.”

The man stalks closer to me with the creepy smile from earlier and lust ridden eyes. I scoot my chair back as fast as I can but soon enough my back hits the wall. My actions do nothing to deter the man. He finally reaches my side and gently strokes my cheek. I pull away immediately causing him to slap my cheek where he was stroking it. I scream out for help yet the man continues to stroke my cheek despite the tears that roll down my face. He looks my body up and down as if planning what he would do next. The deafening sound of an alarm sounding floods the room catching the man off guard. I push him away with my legs desperately trying to loosen the rope around my wrists. The man draws his gun again.

“You should’ve just stayed still,” he shouts ready to shoot.

I lower my head closing my eyes and resort to begging. I really don’t want to die yet. Without warning the door is kicked open and a loud shot rings out across the room. Well I guess I’m dead. Damn what a shit way to die. I’m pulled out of my thoughts when a firm hand is planted on my shoulder. I open my eyes and look at the strangers lips which are moving but the ringing in my ears is drowning out whatever he is saying. He grimaces slightly and pulls a syringe out of his pocket and injects me in my leg. I scream and slump forward in the chair passing out.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever so please be nice. c:


End file.
